Une longue poignée d'étoiles dans le ciel
by choup37
Summary: Raiponce est de retour parmi les siens. Tout devrait être parfait, n'est-ce pas ?


**Cette histoire a été écrite comme un cadeau pour un secret Santa, sur la page FB "La bibliothèque des fictions". Je n'ai jamais écrit sur _Raiponce_ avant et j'espère donc ne pas m'être loupée. Le récit est basé entièrement sur le dessin animé, je n'ai pas vu la série dérivée. **

**Une analyse douce-amère du difficile retour à la réalité de Raiponce dans le vrai monde.. avec malgré tout une bonne dose d'espoir (c'est Noel!).**

* * *

**Une longue poignée d'étoiles dans le ciel**

* * *

Raiponce était de retour parmi les siens.

Après des années de disparition, la jeune princesse avait retrouvé sa véritable famille.

Tout était bien qui finissait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi les choses n'étaient-elles pas aussi simples ?

Elle avait retrouvé ses parents, Flynn avait été gracié, leurs amis de la taverne libérés de leurs démons pour pouvoir réaliser leurs rêves. Tout le monde était si heureux, et pourtant, Raiponce sentait son cœur lourd.

_-Tu penses encore trop, hein ?_

La jeune fille se retourna en entendant la voix de Flynn. L'ancien voleur remonta la longueur de la chambre pour venir se placer à sa droite, sa main s'enroulant autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. Raiponce soupira, sa tête tombant contre son épaule alors qu'elle baissait les yeux du balcon où ils se tenaient vers la ville en contrebas. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, les étoiles brillant étincelantes dans le ciel pour mieux illuminer le royaume, aidées des lumières de la cité.

_-C'est stupide. Je devrais.. J'ai tout. Mes parents, mes **vrais** parents, des amis .._

_-Un sublime petit-ami, _ajouta taquin l'intéressé, s'attirant une tape joueuse.

_-Qui terminera au cachot s'il n'apprend pas à se tenir_, répondit-elle amusée, avant que son sourire ne tombe. _Mais je ne.. Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose.. qui manque._

_-Tu t'en demandes trop,_ répliqua Flynn. _Tu viens à peine de les retrouver, ça fait quoi, un mois ? Vous avez été séparés presque vingt ans, comment tu veux apprendre à les connaître si vite ?_

_-Mais ce sont mes parents !_

_-Officiellement, _la contra gentiment le jeune homme. _Mais tu ne les as jamais connus.. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé quand l'autre folle t'a enlevée, et là tu débarques et tu découvres tout.. Raiponce, ma belle, souffle. C'est normal. Elle t'a coupée de tout, elle t'a enfermée des années dans cette tour dégueulasse, sans jamais voir rien ni personne ! Comment tu veux t'habituer au vrai monde si vite ?_

_-Mais combien de temps, Flynn ? Combien de temps ça prendra?_insista la jeune fille, sa voix se brisant. _J'en ai perdu tellement.. Et je.. Je continue à en perdre. Je veux juste vivre,_ souffla-t-elle.

Flynn soupira, avant d'embrasser son crane. Contre lui, Raiponce frissonna, ses joues se teintant d'un rose adorable. Une nouvelle fois, l'ancien voleur sentit son cœur se serrer : il était si évident, pour qui savait regarder, combien Raiponce avait été privée de réel amour il pensait avoir galéré et souffert, et c'était le cas, c'était vraiment, vraiment le cas, mais ce n'était rien comparé à elle. La vieille folle avait laissé une marque invisible sur la blonde, la laissant meurtrie à bien plus de niveaux que les apparences ne le montraient.

Pour les yeux du commun des mortels, Raiponce était une joie de vivre : toujours souriante, rieuse, prête à explorer tout et n'importe quoi, manger les gâteaux offerts par les cuisiniers du château et les fruits frais du marché. Elle danserait, courrait, et s'amuserait de tout. Ceux qui s'inquiétaient de son adaptation à la vie de château souriaient, soulagés, et l'on se demandait déjà quand la princesse au retour miraculeux trouverait bonheur à son pied. Ses parents croulaient sous les lettres de félicitations, et les dizaines d'invitation à des fêtes ou propositions de fiançailles.

Ils en avaient ri la première fois, en lui montrant la pile de missives, et Raiponce avait souri faiblement, se tenant droite à table alors que l'envie de s'enfuir la saisissait brutalement.

Se marier, déjà ?

Mais elle était à peine de retour.

Elle ne connaissait rien au monde qui l'entourait.

Elle voulait vivre, explorer, courir, manger, jouer. Elle voulait se perdre dans toutes les fêtes possibles, galoper le long des avenues de la capitale, explorer tous les recoins du royaume et ceux environnants.

Pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait s'enfermer de nouveau.

Elle avait connu une cage dorée pendant presque vingt ans, ce n'était pas pour l'échanger contre une nouvelle.

Ce n'était pas sensé se passer ainsi.

_-Raiponce_ ?

Sa mère la fixait, inquiète de son silence. Elle avait secoué la tête, avant de finalement sourire gênée et marmonner :

_-J'ai tout le temps, non ? Je viens juste de revenir._

Il y avait une fragilité dans sa voix qui avait immédiatement alerté ses parents. Ces derniers avaient échangé un regard, avant que son père – son père, elle avait un père – ne réponde finalement :

_-Évidemment, mon cœur. C'est juste tellement amusant._

_-Je .. ne vois pas pourquoi._

C'était un de ses nombreux problèmes. Raiponce avait été coupée de tout toute sa vie, et une des conséquences était son absence complète de méchanceté et d'ironie. Ce devrait être une qualité, mais cela signifiait aussi qu'elle n'avait aucune conscience des conséquences politiques de son retour.

Ses parents n'avaient pas seulement retrouvé leur fille, ils avaient également de nouveau une héritière.

Une héritière incapable de régner, sans aucune connaissance politique ou diplomatique, ou même simplement protocolaire.

Raiponce était d'un naturel désarmant. Elle avait amené un vent de fraîcheur et bonheur dans le château hanté par sa disparition, et ses parents n'auraient pu être plus heureux de la retrouver. Son enlèvement les avait détruits, les laissant brisés et vides. Son retour relevait du plus pur miracle, une part de leur cœur qu'ils pensaient à tout jamais détruite se réveillant en eux après deux décennies de souffrance.

Alors, pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait-il pas ?

Malgré tous leurs efforts, parents et fille ne se comprenaient pas.

* * *

_-Ce sont.. ce sont mes parents. Mes vrais parents. Et je.. je les aime, je les aime vraiment, tu sais ?_

_-Je sais, princesse_, murmura gentiment Flynn en caressant ses cheveux.

Raiponce se mordit la lèvre, jouant instinctivement avec sa longue robe bleue. Elle lui avait été offerte le soir de son retour, et elle l'avait portée chaque nuit depuis. Elle en avait des dizaines d'autres dans son armoire, la moitié qu'elle n'avait toujours pas portées, et tout autant de jupes et corsets. Elle avait été enthousiaste au départ face à tant de diversité, avant de commencer à se sentir étouffée.

_-Elle a tout pris.. Elle nous a volé tout ce temps, toutes ces années.. Et maintenant que je suis là, cela devrait marcher, mais ce n'est pas le cas,_ pesta-t-elle en frappant furieuse le balcon.

Un mouvement familier sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête : Pascal avait sauté sur son bras, sa peau alternant entre noir et bleu pour mieux se fondre dans la nuit. Le caméléon lui lança un regard triste, avant de grimper le long de son épaule et se loger dans son cou.

_-Désolée,_ soupira-t-elle. _Je me sens tellement égoïste.. J'ai tout, et pourtant je n'y arrive pas._

_-Ce n'est pas ta faute,_ insista Flynn. _C'est elle. Cette sorcière, cette truie! _grogna-t-il, sa fureur contre la vieille mégère responsable de la situation se réveillant. _Elle vous a tout pris, elle a tout détruit! C'est à cause d'elle que tu ne connais rien du monde, que tu ne sais pas comment agir au milieu des gens._

Elle était si gentille, si généreuse. Raiponce aimait tout le monde, sans distinction. C'était une qualité extraordinaire, mais également un terrible danger quand on était la fille unique du couple royal.

Raiponce n'avait aucune idée des dangers qui l'entouraient.

Elle l'avait suivi sans réfléchir à l'époque : cela avait été si facile de la manipuler, contre une promesse vide de l'emmener à la fête des lanternes. La situation avait heureusement évolué dans le bon sens, mais c'était une preuve suffisante de la naïveté sans limite de la petite blonde. Une petite blonde curieuse et enchantée par tout ce qui l'entourait, et si facile à convaincre avec un sourire ou une larme.

La mère Gothel avait fait d'elle une oie blanche. Pire, elle l'avait rendue dépendante d'elle émotionnellement, en se construisant comme la seule personne digne de confiance. Elle l'avait élevée, nourrie, habillée, éduquée à sa sauce pour en faire une parfaite poupée. Elle avait été sa mère, même maltraitante et égoïste.

Et on se demandait pourquoi Raiponce peinait à comprendre comment fonctionnaient des relations saines.

Flynn soupira.

C'était si compliqué.

_-Tu y arriveras. Tu mettras le temps dont tu as besoin, mais tu y arriveras._

_-Tu crois?_souffla-t-elle.

_-J'en suis sûr. Tu es plus forte que tu ne crois. Tu m'as massacré au poêle, tu te souviens ?_

Raiponce rit à ce souvenir.

_-Je l'ai toujours, fais attention._

_-Je suis un homme battu,_ soupira-t-il, avant de râler quand elle lui décocha une tape. _Hé ! Tu vois !_

_-Tu le cherches !_

_-Je suis pur et innocent !_

_-Je crois que la ville vient de mourir de rire,_ répliqua d'un ton plat la jeune princesse.

Flynn fit la moue, avant de sourire quand elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

_-Tu vois, tu m'adores._

_-Tu es insupportable._

_-C'est pour ça que tu m'adores._

_-Je vais te mettre dehors, tu vas voir !_

_-Bisou !_

_-Même pas en rêve !_ Le jeune homme la fixa de ses grands yeux malheureux. _Pff .. Tu es impossible,_ grommela-t-elle, avant de se mettre sur la pointe de ses pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Vif comme l'éclair, le gredin tourna sa tête, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'il l'attrapait par la taille. Raiponce rougit brutalement, alors que Pascal roulait des yeux, sautant sur le sol pour s'enfuir.

Dans le ciel, une longue rangée d'étoiles se mit à étinceler, une brise chaude s'élevant dans l'air.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
